


you know what they say about the young

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Matilda (1996)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character Study, Established Relationship, Family, Family Dynamics, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Post-Canon, Surprises, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Twenty years after meeting Miss Honey and Lavender and defeating the Trunchbull, Matilda Honey-Alvarez reflects on her life, her family, and her future on what she thinks is just another ordinary day.
Relationships: Jennifer Honey & Matilda Wormwood, Jennifer Honey/Original Female Character(s), Lavender & Matilda Wormwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 27
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	you know what they say about the young

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wonderwanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderwanda/gifts).



> ...coming soon...
> 
> Many thanks to my beta!

Stopping outside the kitchen briefly to cinch her robe more tightly around her body, Matilda pauses in the doorway to consider the scene before her. The radio is playing the soft jazz that has filled this cottage for the past twenty years, anchoring Matilda in a sense of comfort and familiarity. But it's the sight of the two women dancing around the kitchen as if in their own little world while the pancakes burn on the stove that truly makes her feel like all is right in her universe.

Clearing her throat, she steps into the room to turn off the burner and try to scrape the burnt pancakes from the pan. "No, no," she says with a smirk. "Don't stop on my account. I'll just try to salvage this pan while you two keep dancing like it's your wedding reception all over again." 

"Just because I still love your mother as if we were newlyweds doesn't mean I can't take you over my knee, Matilda Honey-Alvarez."

Laughter bubbles up at the thought of being taken over anyone's knee at her present age, but she also knows that Mama Maria would be the one to do it. Her threats are mostly empty, always have been, but Matilda has found them comforting somehow over the years.

"How are you going to do that, Mama? I'm half a head taller than you are." She points at her other mother, the woman who saved her all those years ago from the family that reluctantly bore her. "Besides, Mom would be upset if you did that."

"Mom is standing right here, you know," she says, pushing her glasses up onto the bridge of her nose. "And I'll have you know that if the punishment is warranted, it should be appropriately meted out."

Matilda just shakes her head and continues to work on the poor pan. It's one of her favorites, the one she bought as part of a new set to match the kitchen renovation for her mothers last year for Mother's Day. The rest of the set is still in good shape. This pan? Not so much. Not wanting to break it up, she decides to just use the tiniest bit of her powers to help remove the worst of the burnt on gunk.

"I saw that, Matilda," Mom says, smile obvious in her voice, and Matilda can't help her own smile. "Thank you for rescuing the pan. We wanted to make you a nice breakfast again this morning, but…"

"But the music distracted you both. I get it. We can do cereal and toast this morning. I want to get to school early today anyway. Lavender is supposed to bring some of her animals for a presentation for my class, and I want to make sure everything is ready for them. You know how first graders can be when it comes to animals."

***

It never fails to amaze her how different Crunchem Hall is in the years since the Trunchbull was run out by all of the schoolchildren, emboldened by her powers. Her fellow students elected to celebrate that day each year afterward, their personal Independence Day. She could never forget that day if she tried, given it's the day the Wormwoods finally did the right thing and gave up their parental rights so Mom could adopt her. Sometimes she gets a vague sense of wanting to know where they are and how they're doing, but brief and fades quickly in the face of the life she's led these past twenty years with Mom and Mama Maria.

"Good morning, Miss Matilda," comes a chorus of small voices behind her, and she turns to see three of her students walking up from the bus.

"Good morning, girls. Are you ready for our surprise today?"

"Oh yes!" Olivia Thripp says, sporting the same little pigtails her mother once had, only in a brilliant coppery red.

"Run along and play before the bell rings, girls. I'll see you in the classroom soon enough."

She laughs softly as they do just that, their joyous giggles trailing behind them. Who would have thought her class would have so many of her friends' children in it? Or that she'd like teaching so much?

~ ~ ~ 8 years ago ~ ~ ~

_"Are you sure about this, Mom? You and Mama Maria--"_

 _"Are going to be just fine,_ mi hija _," Mama Maria says with a smile, cupping Matilda's chin in her hand. "Your mom is absolutely right."_

_"But…"_

_"No buts, Matilda," Mom says with a watery smile. "You've just graduated with your Master's Degree in Elementary Education at eighteen years old. You've been taking care of Mama and me all these years, and dreaming of the places you could visit when you were old enough. Now you're old enough. So go visit the world. You got that inheritance from the Wormwoods and your graduation gift from Mama and me. We want you to use it to travel the world like you wanted to. When you're ready to come home, there's a job waiting for you at Crunchem Hall. I think you know the classroom quite well."_

_Not a single one of them has dry eyes, and Matilda knows her mom speaks the truth, but she hates the idea of being separated from these two women who have shown her what it means to be seen and understood and_ loved _for who she truly is. "You're sure?"_

 _"Why do you think we gave you that insanely new and technical phone for your graduation present,_ mi hija _?" Mama Maria asks. "We want pictures and videos and phone calls, no matter where you are or what time of day or night it is."_

~ ~ ~ Present Day ~ ~ ~

Shaking her head, Matilda wipes at her eyes to clear away the tears. No sense in crying over old memories when she has to go teach and keep an eye on her students with Lavender's animals. She knows how they can be. She and Lavender weren't much better at that same age, truth be told. None of her friends were. There are days she misses her friends and the way things were back then, but then she remembers that they're all adults now and can see each other whenever they wish.

And aren't busy, of course.

She lets out a soft sigh and heads into the building. It just won't do for the teacher to be late to class, now would it? Especially when they have such a special presentation from Lavender and her animal friends. The allure of meeting some of Lavender's animal friends from the animal reserve where she works is enough to make Matilda quicken her step. She stops by the Headmistress' office, smiling when she steps in to see Mama Maria sitting on the small couch that Mom added to make the room more inviting and cozy for anyone coming to see her.

"Mama Maria, what are you doing here?" she asks, coming over to give her other adopted mother a hug. "Don't you need to open your shop?"

"I will in a bit. I just wanted to spend a little time with your mom this morning."

"More like she wanted to see the animals Lavender's bringing," Mom replies with a smirk. "You know your mama here would adopt every stray she finds if she could."

Matilda laughs and remembers Mama Maria's many attempts to do just that over the years, including her jokes about Mom and Matilda being the first ones she adopted and that she's never once regretted that decision. "Well, you can come watch Lavender's presentation as long as you don't try to steal her animals, Mama Maria. We've talked about that."

Extracting a promise from Mama Maria, Matilda brushes a kiss to each of their cheeks, then heads to her classroom. Upon entering, she sees Lavender standing in front by her desk with several carts with cages and carriers covered with cloths on them. Her students all happily stand up when she walks in the room, chirping out a _Good morning, Miss Matilda_ that makes her heart swell. That she can hear Lavender's distinctive, deep voice in among the sweet high-pitched voices of her students makes her smile even more.

"Good morning, class. I see you're all excited about Miss Lavender and her animals, so why don't we start by doing our pledge of allegiance and attendance while she sets up?" The children all giggle and quickly launch into the pledge they say each morning. While they do, Matilda walks over to Lavender and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I'm so happy to see you today, Lavender. I was thinking about you and the newt this morning when I was getting ready for work. Please tell me you have one with you today?"

"You're as antsy to see what I have as your students," Lavender says with a laugh. "The only person I know who's worse than you is--"

"Sitting in Mom's office _specifically_ to come down here for your presentation. You know how much she loves seeing your animals, Lavender."

Lavender just laughs. "Sometimes I think Mama Maria should've adopted me, except for that whole part where I love my mom and dad to bits. Mama Maria makes an awesome auntie though, and she's gonna spoil my babies like they're her own grandbabies when I finally start having them."

"I'm not sure who my moms want to give them grandkids more: you or me," Matilda says with a laugh, then hears the door open and close. She starts to turn toward the door, saying, "And speak of the dev--" Her words die abruptly at the sight of not only her two mothers, but several of her and Lavender's old classmates and friends crowding at the back of the room. Not all of them have students in her class. "Mom? What is this?"

Mom smiles with tears in her eyes and shakes her head, pointing at Lavender. Confused, Matilda turns back to stare at her best friend of twenty years. Even now, as twenty-six-year-old adults, Matilda can see that little girl in the overalls that boldly made friends with her on her very first day of school here, was her very first friend ever.

And then it hits her…

"I requested to do an animal presentation today specifically for a reason, Matilda," Lavender says, voice husky with emotion, and Matilda knows she's going to be crying soon enough. "I worked with your moms to get as many of our friends together as I could, especially the ones that aren't still living here to easily ask." She smiles and waves her hand to include all of their friends, even Hortensia is here, and she moved to California to become a Carmelite nun. "Twenty years ago today was the day you first came to Crunchem Hall and became my best friend, Matilda, and my life has never been the same since. You made everything better in all the best ways I could ever think of. The kids all know about Trunchbull Freedom Day, but none of them lived it like we did, so they don't understand just what it means."

"But we do," Hortensia adds with a bright smile. "And it's all because of you."

"That's right, it's all because of you and your bravery and your special brand of _magic_. So when I realized it was twenty years this year, I wanted to do something special for you and celebrate the start of the best twenty years of my life so far. I wanted to celebrate your place in my life and how much better you made it. You really are my best friend, Matilda, and I don't know who or what I'd be today without you. Thank you for coming to this school and making things so much better. I love you, Matilda. Happy friend-versary, girlfriend."

Matilda feels the sting of tears in her eyes, gratefully accepting the hug from Lavender. She returns it just as tightly, murmuring, "I love you, too, Lavender. You're the best friend I could ever dream of."

Before Lavender can say anything, Matilda feels more bodies surrounding them. It takes a few seconds to realize it's all of their friends piling around them in a group hug with her and Lavender at the epicenter. Just like it always was when they were growing up, so they still are as adults. She can't stop the tears now, feels Lavender's soaking into her shirt, too.

This is what she missed while she was roaming the world that handful of years. She'd enjoyed her freedom and the chance to see all those fascinating places she'd read about, but it was her friends and her family that she'd needed more than anything. Coming back home was what she needed, becoming a teacher like her mom, and making sure none of her students felt unseen or unheard, like she had until coming here to Crunchem Hall. 

And then there's a loud cheering as more bodies press in, and she realizes it's her students joining in and chanting her and Lavender's names over and over again. She knows almost instantly that there is no way she'll get her students to pay attention today, and that's okay. One day of throwing the lesson plan out the window is absolutely fine.

You know what they say about the young. 

They're resilient and wise and silly and open-minded and everything that adults should aspire to.

And she'll make sure that her students never lose that sense of wonder that keeps all of those things alive in them. She's certain she can do that with the help of her moms, her best friend, and the wider circle of friends she still has to this day, twenty years later.


End file.
